


主卡缪梗合集

by arwen_abc



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship/Love, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwen_abc/pseuds/arwen_abc
Summary: 一共三个主卡缪梗，为北极圈添砖加瓦。梗一是勇者出生时被魔王抓走的if 线；梗二也是if 线，魔王不知道勇者出生，尤格诺尔国没有被袭击，勇者在父母身边长大；梗三是现代校园au。
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Kudos: 1





	1. 梗1

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到第一次的产梗竟然献给了DQ11，这个游戏在国内不火真的不科学...沉迷游戏不小心有误入了（起码多余国内来说的）北极圈，只能自割腿肉。  
> 不太会打tag，一切内容都是简单概要，没有文笔语死早，绝对会剧透！！！魔改非常多！！！我已经不在乎有没有ooc了...更多的只是自娱自乐。  
> 论文苦手没想到还写了这么多，在写的时候真滴感叹DQ编剧是真滴nb，到底是写了多少...  
> 勇者我直接就叫伊莱文了。
> 
> 以下是我魔改的各个宝珠和生命树枝条的位置：  
> 萨马迪-黄色宝珠-卖给游商流落到古洛塔  
> 尤格诺尔-存放在度鲁达乡-银色宝珠  
> 克雷默兰-蓝色宝珠  
> 狄尔卡达-红色宝珠  
> 海底王国-绿色宝珠  
> 普恰劳村附近的遗迹-紫色宝珠  
> 圣地-生命树枝条
> 
> 这还没扩写就已经这么多字了...可能会基于这个梗写一些one shot，看心情随缘吧。

四大国会议的时候，伊莱文被派来的魔兽掳走，国王和王妃存活，迪尔卡塔尔王未被附身。勇者的能力只有在16岁的时候才会觉醒，魔王封印了他的力量并用黑暗的力量腐蚀他，勇者的胎记消失，勇者星也就此黯淡，国王等人都认为伊莱文他死了，然而王妃始终都不相信。

就这样过了十多年，魔王利用他，奴役他，等伊莱文长大了些就在他原来有勇者胎记的地方留下魔王的印记，派他跟着魔王手下其他的魔兽去世界各地烧杀抢劫，所以在那些民众的口中他被称为恶魔之子。伊莱文虽然是从小饱尝艰辛，但是内心却还是坚信善良，会偷偷帮助被魔兽伤害的人们（在勇者的力量被封印然而还是可以短距离鲁拉到去过的地方，且不可连续使用），有时被发现了也会遭到一阵毒打。终于魔王的打砸抢兵团来到了克雷莫兰，伊莱文碰到了跟随维京人的卡缪。由于相似的处境，又比自己妹妹大不了多少，卡缪不由得对他多了几分照顾。每天晚上两人都会偷偷溜出来在城外的营地篝火旁见面。卡缪经常会给他带一些自己顺来的小玩意或者是偷来的吃的。有时候卡缪会讲给他讲自己跟随维京人海上行商的见闻，伊莱文也会从自己为数不多的被迫打砸抢经历之中一些让他自己觉得快乐和有趣的事。卡缪觉得伊莱文仿佛成为了自己的弟弟，他也很开心除了妹妹以外能有一个兄弟。而伊莱文也很珍惜跟卡缪的感情，每一次的见面都使他快乐，跟卡缪的回忆已经成为了他绝大多数快乐的记忆。

不久之后维京人准备回驻地，卡缪便把他偷偷带上船，带回和妹妹住的风穴，偷偷在井底给他安置了房间。伊莱文每隔一段时间就会鲁拉回魔兽兵团那边打卡从而不使他们起疑，等积攒够魔力再回到风穴。白天卡缪会去帮工，妹妹留在家学着缝补衣物，伊莱文则是去附件的森林打猎，有时候多余的猎物和材料也会到克雷莫兰城里换一些东西，就这样三人度过了一段快乐的日子。很快妹妹快生日了，伊莱文和卡缪到克雷莫兰城给妹妹挑礼物，就找到了那个金项链。就跟剧情里的一样，妹妹开始能把东西变成金子，伊莱文跟卡缪都很不安，跟妹妹再三强调少用这个项链，同时也是怕维京人发现。但是有一次妹妹的这个能力还是被一个维京人发现了，争执慌乱之中妹妹能力失控把维京人也变成了金子。就在妹妹自己也快变成金子的时候，伊莱文手上的胎记突然显现开始发出光芒阻止了金化的扩散，妹妹便昏迷不醒，所幸只有胸前的一小块被变成了黄金。伊莱文也在这时短暂的听到了预言者的声音，告诉他魔王的阴谋以及他是驱散黑暗肩负使命的勇者，要他脱离魔王的掌控，为了自己的命运也是整个世界的命运去寻找办法解开力量的封印，这次勇者力量的苏醒已经引起了魔王的注意，现在以他的能力只能够暂时屏蔽魔王在伊莱文身上留下的标记。伊莱文一时思绪纷乱，只能先帮卡缪将维京人藏在了井下，带着卡缪和妹妹传送到了克雷莫兰城的教会。神父查看了妹妹的情况，然而妹妹身体的异状无法隐瞒，他们只好简单地向神父解释妹妹是中了项链的诅咒。神父告诉卡缪和伊莱文他从未见过这样的诅咒，只能确定妹妹当下并没有性命之忧，但是并不知道何时才能醒来，便要他们去图书馆寻找古籍，说不定能找到解决的办法。

两人千辛万苦找到了图书馆，然而并没有找到这种诅咒的解决办法。只是伊莱文无意间通过勇者的纹章打开了一处密室，了解了勇者的宿命。这时伊莱文便向卡缪说明自己知道的一切以及那个声音的指示，卡缪也一时间毫无头绪。两人只能暂时先回到了教会，神父以妹妹仍然昏迷为由劝说他们先住下。就这样过了2天，妹妹终于清醒。一向坚强的妹妹忍不住抱住哥哥失声痛哭，卡缪心里也很难过，觉得是自己害得妹妹遭受了诅咒，但万幸中的万幸并未因此害妹妹得丢掉性命。妹妹可能是受到诅咒的影响，一天里总要昏睡很长时间，但是所幸没有其他明显的后遗症了。又过了几天，伊莱文看妹妹的情况稳定，打算自己离开克雷莫兰城，一是怕魔兽会被魔王的标记吸引过来，再者也是为了寻找解开力量和诅咒的办法。当天夜里，伊莱文向卡缪辞行。卡缪虽然不舍离开从小照顾的妹妹，但是伊莱文比此时更需要他，于是提出自己要跟随同旅行。第二天两人便跟妹妹以及神父简单说明要找解开诅咒的办法要开始旅行，要妹妹好好照顾自己，便在神父的关系下随着达哈路奈的商船离开了克雷莫兰城。

商船带着他们来到了迪尔卡塔尔地区，他们在当地工作了一段时间筹集旅费。他们从居民那听说冒险家提奥的事迹，又看到了提奥留下的关于生命之树枝条的信息。决定后向南出发，找提奥了解详细信息。在旅行中伊莱文发现魔兽肆虐的状况比他以前看到的要严重不少，大国的主要城镇虽然有骑士团把守但是已是自顾不暇，很多小的乡镇和村庄就根本没有足够抵御魔兽的兵力和物力，很多人都只能离开家乡前往大国寻求庇护。他们一路旅行一路帮助民众，虽然并不是所有人在看到伊莱文手上的魔王印记之后还能态度友善，有的甚至会去给周围的骑士团举报，他们只好在士兵过来之前赶紧离开。但总还是有人会十分感激他们的帮助，让卡缪和伊莱文感到安慰。很快他们来到了伊希村，他们先去拜访了村长。村长提奥得知他们的来意后便告诉了他们自己这些年四处冒险得到的关于生命之树的信息，之后佩露拉热情地招待了他们。但是无意间伊莱文被他们看见了手上的印记，气氛一下子凝重起来。卡缪连忙解释了原委，并请求不要把他们来到这里的事说出去，也可能会被魔王手下发现给村子带来麻烦。提奥看他们神情诚恳又想到了听闻到的传闻，猜测到伊莱文的身世可能跟尤格诺尔王室有关系，告诉他们以后有机会去尤格诺尔城说不定会找到伊莱文的身世，将生命树枝条在萨马迪城的信息告诉了他们，并送给伊莱文自己得到的开启旅者祠堂的魔法石。他们离开了伊希村前往狄尔卡科斯塔地方，来到了狄尔卡达神殿希望能从远古留下来的神殿中得到关于解除勇者力量封印或者黄金化诅咒的信息。然而他们却发现神殿守卫都被魔兽杀死，正准备赶紧离开的时候又被魔兽发现。两人险之又险地打败魔兽找到了魔兽想要抢走的，供奉在神庙里的红色宝珠。伊莱文发现自己的勇者胎记和宝珠产生了反应，封印也被撬动。这让他们觉得本来前路迷茫，现在突然又有了前进的方向和动力。正当他们离开神庙的时候，被前来查看情况的狄尔卡达骑士团发现，认出了伊莱文（因为之前的旅行中被民众举报通缉，绘制了画像），而现在骑士团又认为神殿守卫是被他们带来的魔兽杀死的，不由分说就要将他们拿下。情急之下，两人逃进了旅者祠堂，通过祠堂的传送法阵来到了荒野祠堂。之后按原剧情碰到了veronica。而veronica最开始只是很奇怪为什么伊莱文身上会同时存在勇者和魔王的气息，最后跟甸达对战的时候认出了伊莱文（但并不清楚魔王留下他的目的），说他不知好歹，魔王留他在身边是对他无上的宽容，他竟然敢辜负魔王的信赖私自出逃，干下阻碍魔王一统大计的违逆之事。要是换做他自己得到这份殊荣，一定会为魔王肝脑涂地，奉献一切。现在要不是魔王下令要将他活着带回去，他甸达一定会将他碎尸万端，为背叛魔王付出代价。伊莱文跟卡缪没有办法只能和双胞胎姐妹一起将甸达打死。然而甸达死前却告诉伊莱文早已将他的消息散播出去了，很快就会有附近的魔兽来捉拿他。伊莱文只好将众人传送到火焰之里，再做打算。双胞胎这下知道了伊莱文的身份，并告诉伊莱文跟卡缪自己一族的使命，姐妹两之所以现在下山是不久前得到了预言说勇者还活着，要她们前往萨马迪城寻找勇者下落，结果没想到在火焰之里提前意外碰到。伊莱文跟卡缪告诉了姐妹两实情，她们检查了伊莱文身上的封印和红色宝珠，然而也毫无头绪。便建议赶在魔兽聚集之前，继续前往萨马迪城寻找生命树枝条，一边寻找宝珠，也许取回勇者的力量也会有办法解除黄金化的诅咒。

于是一行人立刻前往了萨马迪地区。卡缪从记事以来就被维京人收留生活在了极寒之地，很是不适应萨马迪地区的沙漠天气。之后和剧情走向一样，施维亚也加入了队伍。一行人又前往达哈路奈，继续延续剧情。在施维亚的巨型豪华游轮上，雪妮雅为卡缪治疗了黑暗属性的伤害，并告诉伊莱文由于你身上也是带有魔王的气息的，不要过多接触现在是暗属性易感的卡缪。伊莱文心里对于卡缪意图牺牲自己觉得又气愤又难过，内心五味陈杂。他想要照顾卡缪，却又因为雪妮雅的嘱咐来回徘徊不敢进去。在房内的卡缪看不下去了，便把伊莱文叫了进来。伊莱文为自己的无力而非常沮丧，卡缪便像以前一样不顾身体的疼痛一把抱住伊莱文安慰他，告诉他自己对伊莱文始终充满了信心，也很高兴当初能先遇到他，和他以及妹妹一起享受过快乐生活的时光，就算会让伊莱文难过他也会去挺身保护他，但是他也相信伊莱文也会像他一样保护自己。彼此一番交心谈话后，卡缪再次因为身上的伤痛昏睡过去。伊莱文也在心里暗下决心，下次自己一定保护好卡缪不会让他去牺牲自己。

很快他们来到了邦德尔冯地方，然后继续向尤格诺尔地方进发。他们在古塔洛镇看到了黄色宝珠，而罗爷因为怪兽肆虐而独自外出考察也正好来到了古塔洛镇。他们例行参加了比赛，韩弗力并未与伊莱文一组而是卡缪，由于没有罗爷和公主参赛，最后决赛是与韩弗力一组对战，虽然韩弗力喝了药水但是仍被伊莱文和卡缪联合打倒。颁奖之后，韩弗力以有孩子特别喜欢他们的组合邀请伊莱文跟卡缪来到孤儿院做客，罗爷因为听到的流言也来到孤儿院。韩弗力乘机将二人领到地下遗址，想送给魔兽阿拉克拉特罗，以此来换取增强能力的药剂，好让他下次能获胜。罗爷则悄悄跟在他们后面。卡缪和伊莱文觉得不对，因为在角落发现了大量从新到旧参赛者的衣物面具和随身物品，便用半真半假的流言来试探韩弗力。韩弗力误以为事情暴露便提前出手，却被突然出现的罗爷打了个措手不及。三人合力将他制服，盘问之下韩弗力道出实情。罗爷便向他们说明自己是探险家，由于怪兽而跑打镇上歇脚，听到流言进行调查从而跟着他们来到这里。卡缪和伊莱文暂且相信了他的话，让罗爷将韩弗力交给驻守的骑士团，两人则回到旅馆跟给双胞胎说明了情况。第二天一行人往深处探索，去讨伐阿拉克拉特罗。战斗中罗爷看见了伊莱文手上的勇者胎记，意识到伊莱文正是十几年前被掳走的外孙。找到了流落多年的外孙，罗爷喜出望外，连忙告诉了伊莱文的身世，伊莱文也简单告诉了他这些年的遭遇。想到外孙这几年的处境，罗爷握着伊莱文的双手也不禁老泪纵横。卡缪看到这一幕，心中也十分复杂，既为伊莱文能与亲人重逢而感到高兴，又由于得知伊莱文是大国的王子身份而觉得似乎被拉开了距离。祖孙一番交流之后，罗爷向镇长表明了身份，说明了韩弗力制造的格斗家失踪事件的始末。商议之下，基于现在魔兽横行的现状，每一个人力都是宝贵资源，罗爷和镇长决定留下韩弗力性命，让他加入抵御魔兽的自愿军以为镇上居民服务来为自己的行为赎罪。同时也是怕对孤儿院的孩子们造成影响，只对镇民声明格斗家失踪事件是魔兽所为，而孤儿院则让当地的教会代为接管。伊莱文在双胞胎姐妹的帮助下借用黄色宝珠的力量，进一步解开了封印。

之后在罗爷的请求下伊莱文一行人在继续寻找宝珠之前，前往尤格诺尔城见一见伊莱文父母。国王和王妃见到了失散多年的儿子后，都紧紧抱住了他，王妃泣不成声连一向庄严的国王也默默流下了眼泪。国王和王妃邀请卡缪等人在王宫里暂时住下，由于怕魔王得知了伊莱文的位置，国王和王妃也不敢对外声张。当天夜里，卡缪在花园里碰到了同样偷偷溜出来的伊莱文。卡缪犹豫了一下，还是在伊莱文身边坐下。两人看着在王宫辉煌的灯火映衬下的星空，想起了过去两人在克雷莫兰城篝火边的夜晚。卡缪十分感叹，没想到伊莱文竟然真的是一个王子，却不小心说了出来。他顿时有点尴尬，但是又破罐子破摔的跟伊莱文说，这次的旅程怕是他们两最后一次旅程了，伊莱文身为王子以后怕是公务繁忙，克雷莫兰城里这里也路途遥远，之后便很难见到了。伊莱文想要反驳，但是心里早已是一团乱麻，也一时说不出什么。两人又静静坐了一会，就在卡缪准备离开时伊莱文突然半是自白地说道，其实他自己从来没想过有朝一日还能知道他的身世，甚至是能和父母团聚，更别说是成为一国的王子；自从那天知道了自己勇者的身份、听到了那个预言者的声音后，一切的一切都让他觉得不真实。这时伊莱文突然转过身直直地看向了卡缪说道，其实跟卡缪和妹妹一起生活的每一天都是他最开心最珍贵的回忆，他不知道以后会怎么样，但是一想到再也不能和卡缪见面，不能这样跟卡缪谈话、看星星，心里就会很难受。卡缪呆呆地看着他，眼神相接，内心忽然豁然开朗。不管将来会如何，他心想，他都想一直能待在伊莱文身边，想要像这样一起到世界各地自由自在的冒险，这次不是想要帮伊莱文实现心愿，而是单纯为他自己，真真切切的想法。

第二天伊莱文一行人要启程了，国王和王妃给伊莱文准备了很多东西，还特地分别给迪尔卡塔尔王和克雷莫兰王写了一封说明信，恳请两位能尽可能帮助他们。罗爷以自己人脉广、年轻时游历过很多地方为由，执意要跟伊莱文一起走。伊莱文也不好拒绝，只好答应。

过程略。先去度鲁达乡，公主和葛雷格入队，再去普恰劳村附近的遗迹。在外海碰到了等候在白色海滩的人鱼，人鱼向伊莱文求助，希望伊莱文他们能帮助被魔兽围困的海底王国。之后去克雷默兰，最后去了圣地。

一行人千辛万苦打完魔王后，众人伤势惨重，特别是动用了全部力量的伊莱文更是命悬一线。这时生命巨树散发出了光芒，预言者也头一次以清晰的影像出现在众人眼前。预言者通过生命树枝条调用了生命树的力量回复了众人的伤势之后，对伊莱文说道，伊莱文已经完满地完成了勇者的使命，保护了生命巨树，击败了魔王，更是挫败了试图利用魔王来夺取生命树力量的邪神；如今魔王不再，勇者的力量也会回归生命巨树，他已经自由了。伊莱文依稀听到这几句话，便陷入昏迷。等他再醒来的时候，发现自己被送到了尤格诺尔王宫。大家向他说明了情况，双胞胎姐妹还告诉他预言者告诉了她们解开玛雅身上诅咒的办法。….最后伊莱文想和卡缪一起回克雷默兰解开妹妹中的诅咒，跟国王王妃和罗爷好好地谈了一场，最后是王妃最先松了口。她告诉伊莱文，不管怎么样她都是他的妈妈，而作为妈妈最希望的就是自己的孩子能够快乐，自己当初没能保护好他、没能让他在父母的呵护下长大，一直都是她的苦痛，但是如今他成长为一个出色的、有担当的男子汉了，她相信她能为自己的未来做出选择。生为勇者，过早地承担了巨大的重压，如今终于从这个责任中解脱，她并不想现如今又将一国王子的担子强加在他身上，出于为人父母的私心，她只希望他能自由、快乐，去做他想做的事。只是希望他能时常回家，让他们能见见他。国王和罗爷听此，也只能叹口气，交代伊莱文要好好照顾自己让他离开了。

之后伊莱文和卡缪回到了克雷默兰，解开了妹妹的诅咒。三个人在当地一起生活了一段时间之后，伊莱文跟卡缪就一起开始四处探险。


	2. 梗2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另一个if线。这个没写完，暂时写不下去了.... （；´д｀）ゞ

由于预言者的预言，为了避免被魔王发现，勇者出生的时候消息被封锁，除了极个别几个人以外没人知道王妃生下的王子是勇者，四国峰会时魔王没有派魔兽来。从小伊莱文虽然很调皮，但是王妃他们都对他很包容，每回惹下一些麻烦都会心平气和地耐心跟他讲，但是唯独被王妃和国王非常严肃的再三要求绝对不要摘下手套。他们都觉得伊莱文太小，不愿意他太早的去承担太多的责任，并没有说明勇者的真正意义和面临的命运。只是在私底下，罗爷会通过讲故事的方式，教他一些各种各样的知识和因该有的担当，教他要学会奉献，学会宽容，永远迎难而上。

在妹妹出事之后，卡缪四处流浪最后来到了迪尔卡塔尔国（并未遇到戴克），伊莱文也正好应玛缇娜的邀请前去做客，卡缪偷红宝珠被逮住，在这个过程中的手套被弄破，被卡缪看到了勇者的胎记。卡缪一开始并不知道这个胎记的含义，但是Hendricks和他自己的侍卫还是认为应该把卡缪无限期地单独关押进地牢，避免泄露秘密。然而伊莱文认为卡缪并未做出伤人性命这样罪大恶极不可饶恕的罪行，并不愿意就这样断送一个人的未来，便提出留在身边监视的折中办法说服了他们。当伊莱文询问他的来历时，卡缪不愿再提起他的过往，便向伊莱文半真半谎的说自己不久前遭遇大难失去了记忆，现在是孤身一人无家可归的情况，为了生存才铤而走险。回国后有大臣和王宫的侍从对这样不知根系的小偷留在王子身边颇有微词（但并不了解全部内情，只知道卡缪是被王子从外面捡回来的），但是国王和王妃以及罗爷并不想干预伊莱文的决定。伊莱文在王宫里给他安排了住处，让他跟着王宫里的骑士一起练习，伊莱文有时候在闲暇时则教给他自己所学到的知识。随着越来越多的相处，两人又是难得年龄相近，伊莱文跟卡缪成为了无话不说的朋友。

伊莱文越长越大，魔兽也越来越不安分，罗爷他们觉得伊莱文该掌握更多的知识和技能，觉得是时候让伊莱文去度鲁达乡跟着正尼摩大师进修。伊莱文想带着卡缪一起去，罗爷他们想着卡缪以后也许也能成为他的助力，也就随他去了。在度鲁达乡伊莱文和卡缪被安排了不同的课题（毕竟技能树不一样）。伊莱文因为课业的压力和大师严苛的要求下，有时候会觉得苦闷（有时候甚至会有点羡慕萨玛迪的那个悠哉游哉的王子），会找卡缪倒苦水，卡缪就会安慰他听他抱怨，甚至会特地带他去做一些恶作剧来逗他开心（然后有时候两人会被大师捉个正着，被打屁股棒）。

伊莱文一点一点的向着他16岁的生日靠近，两人通过了大师最后的考核，修行也算有了成果，大师就让他们回去了。在伊莱文16岁生日还有一个月的时候，罗爷他们告诉了伊莱文一切。伊莱文虽然觉得早有预料，但是一时还是非常震惊。当天夜里卡缪在花园里找到了他，发现伊莱文情绪是前所未有的恍惚低落。卡缪试着逗他，但是伊莱文也没有什么积极的反应，于是卡缪也没再说什么，就静静陪他躺在草地上看着漫天星光。这时伊莱文指着天上那颗这些年越来越闪耀的勇者星，跟他讲了勇者星的故事和他自己手上胎记的含义。卡缪很高兴伊莱文告诉了他这个秘密，但是自己却始终无法将自己妹妹的事说出口。

TBC（？）


	3. 梗3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代au，之所以会想到这个是因为卡缪的分身技能动作...以我少的可怜的体育知识，我第一个想到的就是篮球...勇者进剑道部的原因是我给他点的技能基本上全是双手剑...  
> 这个也没写完...

卡缪父母过世后被远房亲戚收留，住到伊莱文他们家隔壁，一起上初中，现在一起读高中， 卡缪是篮球部，伊莱文是剑道部，妹妹在隔壁初中上学。远房亲戚对他和妹妹不冷不热，提供必要的吃穿，卡缪有时候为了给妹妹添置东西，同时不增加亲戚的负担，他经常打零工。伊莱文的外公原来是政府要员，退休后将位置托付给入赘的父亲。为了让伊莱文能有一个相对自由的童年，他其实是跟他的外公和妈妈一起住在小镇上，父亲不和他们一起住，但是会经常一有时间就会来看他们。

两人第一次见面是卡缪刚刚搬到伊莱文对门，妈妈听说了卡缪的情况带着伊莱文上门打招呼。一开始卡缪不冷不热，觉得衣着很好的伊莱文只是可怜自己，并不是真的想跟自己成为朋友。然而两人逐渐相处，卡缪觉得伊莱文确实对他十分真诚人也十分好相处，就逐渐和伊莱文成为了朋友。在初中的时候卡缪和伊莱文是一个班。卡缪的发色在当地比较少见，所以吸引了很多注意。本来还有人想欺负他却反被卡缪整回去了。他对其他同学都比较冷淡，唯独对伊莱文友好。不过后来同学们逐渐发现，卡缪是面冷心热，还很会照顾人，在女同学的人气中非常高。卡缪一开始要比伊莱文高，由于伊莱文太好心了，所以有时候会被外面的大孩子欺负，卡缪就会罩着他，结果跟他们打多了卡缪反而变成了头头。上了高中的时候伊莱文和卡缪没有被分在一个班，但是卡缪经常课间回去找伊莱文聊天。由于小镇学生并不是很多，有很多非主课都是两个班一起上。于是卡缪和伊莱文经常一起组队。在两个班同学眼中两人几乎形影不离。高中时期伊莱文突然长高，没一年身形就大过了卡缪一圈，卡缪心里还很欣慰伊莱文以后不会被欺负了。

(TBC?)


End file.
